SmPC07
is the 7th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 396th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls search for an appropriate place to become their secret base. Sypnosis During their lunch break in school, the girls gathered at their usual pavilion and used the phone Cure Decor piece to call Pop. However, they were soon interrupted by their classmates, and Akane had to distract them with a lie about seeing UFOs while the others quickly hid Candy and the Decor Décor. The girls then set off looking for a quiet place around school, but had no luck. That led Miyuki to speculate on a secret place for the Pretty Cure, and the girls decided to search for a suitable place. The next day, the girls got ready for their search, each bringing some items which they would like to have in their secret base. Miyuki brought along some of her favorite books, Akane an okonomiyaki hotplate, Yayoi a bead bracelet maker, Nao a picnic basket, and Reika a wall scroll. Using the Book Door code on their own bookshelves, they met up in the Magical Library. Initially, Akane commented that the Magical Library seemed a great place as their secret base. However, Yayoi fell into a hole when she went exploring, Miyuki got caught up in the branches of a tree, and the other three fell into the hole as well. Angered, the girls abandoned the idea of the Magical Library being their secret base, and went in search of another location. Firstly, Reika brought the girls onto the top of Mt Fuji, through a bookshelf in the research station at the summit. Reika explained that the way of the Pretty Cure is rugged, but their goal is something special and mighty, like Mt Fuji. However, the other girls did not really understand her deep logic, and they felt that the place was too cold anyway. Yayoi, disappointed, stated that Reika did not know what a real secret base should be like. With that, she led the others to a place which resembled a high-tech secret base normally featured in movies. The girls were extremely impressed, but it turned out that the spot was really just a scene from a movie. Next, Nao led the girls to a room decorated all in pink and filled with soft toys. Everyone was impressed and pleased with the place, but just when they decided to have their picnic lunch, a man came to tell them that eating was prohibited in the store, revealing the spot to be a display inside a toy shop. A little girl mistook Candy as one of the soft toys, and she was almost sold away. Akane then led the girls to the gorilla enclosure inside the zoo, through a picture of a bookshelf drawn inside the exhibit. Her logic was that nobody would intrude on them there, but Reika pointed out that they were intruding on the gorillas instead. Disappointed, the girls were moping back in the Magical Library as Miyuki tried to cheer them up, and Reika asked why Miyuki believed in the existence of a secret base so much. Miyuki explained that she once read the story "Anne of Green Gables", and the scene in which Anne and Diana pledged their eternal friendship in a secret place fascinated her. The young Miyuki used to have a secret spot of her own in the woods near her home, where she often visited with her friends. The girls then decided to check the place out. After trekking through the woods and reaching the spot, the girls found that the spot was now the secret playground for a couple of little girls. Seeing their happy faces, they decided not to intrude. Just as they were leaving, Wolfurun appeared and created a Bad End alternate reality and plunged the little girls into sorrow. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure to fight, and Wolfurun created a tree Akanbe to battle them. Although the girls were initially overpowered by the Akanbe, Happy's strong wish to protect the place where she used to play and talk with her friends gave her enough fighting spirit to perform Happy Shower. The Akanbe tried to attack her, but was stopped by the other 4 Cures, allowing Happy to complete her attack and purify the Akanbe. The Cures gained their 7th Cure Decor piece, the Ring. While walking back from the woods, Miyuki had the idea of asking the Magical Library to take them to a suitable place. United in their wish for a wonderful secret base, the Magical Library brought them back to the same spot. With this, the girls realized that their initial choice was actually the best one. Satisfied, the girls each sat on a toadstool, but realized that they were really far apart. While trying to pull the toadstools closer together, Candy suggested using the Star Decor piece to decorate the place. To their amazement, the Decor piece decorated a large tree stump nearby and turned it into an indoor library. Excited, the girls decorated the place with their own belongings and made a toast to celebrate their new base. Major Events *The girls' secret base in the Magical Library is created. *The Cures' full transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Cures. *Akane uses a children's counting rhyme ("chuu chuu tako kai na") to help her remember the Book Door code. http://thejapanesepage.com/fun/kotoba_zamurai/tako *The word on Reika's wall scroll reads "the way". *Surprisingly, Akane and Nao, the 2 sporty Cures, seem to love cute things like soft toys. *Akane seems to have a fascination with gorillas. *This episode has a similar premise to Yes! Pretty Cure! Episode 7, which is also about the girls searching for a "secret base." As with the "Episode Eight Curse," the episode's actual structure is different, but the similar plot in the same-numbered episode is enough to be noticeable. Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Wolfurun Gallery The Poster from Reika.PNG wall_smile_07_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 7 wallpaper References Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!